Amor Superpoderoso
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Florzinha e Docinho ganham uma bolsa e vão estudar em Nova York. Lindinha fica em Towsville com o Professor. O destino pode lhe pregar uma peça quando o Professor lhe pede para cuidar de um certo menino desordeiro que desmaiou. LindinhaXDurão
1. O início

Normal: narração e fala

_itálico: pensamento_

**Amor Superpoderoso**

**Capítulo 1.**

A cidade de Towsville. Uma cidade de heróis, vilões e pessoas comuns. Na casa das meninas superpoderosas, uma certa loira chamada Lindinha, estava deitada na cama, lendo um livro de contos.

**Lindinha: ***entediada* _Que tédio! Era muito mais divertido antes das minhas irmãs terem ganhado a bolsa!_

Há dois meses atrás, Florzinha e Docinho tinham ganhado uma bolsa pra estudar em Nova York. Lindinha sabia que sentiria saudades das irmãs, mas não sabia que seria tão cedo.

Estava quase dormindo, quando o telefone tocou no seu ouvido. Mesmo sonolenta, atendeu.

**Lindinha: **Alô? Oi prefeito! Um roubo no banco novamente? Já estou indo!

Ela se vestiu e saiu voando. Também sentia saudades do trabalho de equipe, era chato ter que combater o crime sozinha.

Na praça de Towsville, três meninos conhecidos como os meninos desordeiros, comiam hamburguers que tinham roubado do Mc Donald's.

**Explosão: **Que coisa mais chata! Sem as superpoderosas como adversárias, não é muito emocionante roubar!

**Fortão: **Então vamos recuperar a emoção esplodindo coisas!

**Durão: **Tá certo! Ainda me pergunto o que houve pras superpoderosas terem desaparecido! Já faz dois meses!

Os três saíram voando. Ao passarem por uma construção, um deles bateu a cabeça num poste e desmaiou, mas os outros dois não viram.

De volta à casa das meninas superpoderosas, Lindinha tinha combatido o crime e voltou pra casa.

**Professor: ***batendo na porta* Lindinha!

**Lindinha: **Pode entrar, Professor!

**Professor: ***entrando no quarto* Preciso de sua ajuda no laboratório!


	2. Um favor

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Os dois desceram ao laboratório.

**Lindinha: **Eu não entendi, Professor! Você quer que eu te ajude numa experiência?

**Professor: **Não é exatamente isso! Eu preciso que você fique de olho numa coisa! Ou melhor, em alguém!

Ele lhe mostrou uma mesa, onde tinha alguém deitado.

**Lindinha: ***surpresa* Mas é...

**Professor: **... Um dos meninos desordeiros! Foi achado numa construção! Meia hora antes de você voltar pra casa, os construtores o trouxeram pra cá! Acharam que era meu filho!

**Lindinha: **E eu vou ter que cuidar dele?

**Professor: **Exatamente!

**Lindinha: **Mas Professor, os meninos desordeiros são nossos inimigos! Ele vai me atacar quando me ver!

**Professor: **Não vai, não! Eu tirei os poderes dele! Não poderá te atacar!

**Lindinha: **Já me sinto mais tranqüila! Ai, a testa dele está sangrando!

**Professor: **Eu empresto umas bandagens, aí você coloca na testa do... do... qual é o nome dele?

**Lindinha: **Ele é o Durão, inimigo da Florzinha!

**Professor: **Tá, que seja! Toma conta dele ou não?

**Lindinha: **Sim! Se eu dissesse não, você ia me obrigar do mesmo jeito!

**Professor: **Ótimo! Quer ajuda pra levá-lo pro seu quarto?

**Lindinha: **Não precisa! Pode deixar que eu levo sozinha!

Lindinha carregou Durão até o quarto. Na cidade, Fortão e Explosão estavam de volta à praça.

**Fortão: **Onde o Durão se meteu? Já procuramos pela cidade inteira e nenhum vilão o viu!

**Explosão: **A culpa é sua, Fortão! Você o perdeu de vista!

**Fortão: **Minha culpa? Ele estava do seu lado!

**Explosão: **Mas eu estava olhando pra frente, não pro lado! Como ia reparar que o Durão sumiu?

**Fortão: **Olha, vamos procurá-lo de novo! Em algum lugar esse cara tem que estar!

**Explosão: **Até mesmo dentro de um vulcão!

Eles saíram voando dali.


	3. Convivência entre inimigos

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Durão abriu os olhos, sonolento. Esfregou os olhos e se espantou com o lugar onde estava.

**Durão: ***ficando sentado na cama* _Um quarto rosa cheio de bichos de pelúcia? Aposto que isso é coisa do explosão! Hein?_

Ao levar a mão na cabeça, notou que tinha algumas bandagens e estava sem seu boné.

**Durão: **_Ué, de onde veio isso? Cadê o meu boné? E que barulho de chuveiro é esse?_

Ele levantou da cama e seguiu o barulho de chuveiro, que o levou até uma porta. Ele abriu a porta, dois minutos depois que o chuveiro parou. Lindinha de cabelo molhado e enrolada numa toalha foi o último que viu antes de fechar a porta, com a cara muito vermelha.

**Durão: ***ainda vermelho* _Eu vi o que penso que eu vi?_

Lindinha ouviu o barulho da porta fechando.

**Lindinha: ***saíndo do banheiro* _Tenho a impressão de que foi o Durão que fechou a porta!_

Durão olhou pela janela do quarto pra se localizar.

**Durão: **Como não percebi antes? Estou na casa das Superpoderosas! Isso quer dizer que a loira no banheiro é a... a... qual é o nome dela, mesmo?

**Voz: **Lindinha!

Durão olhou pra trás e viu Lindinha do mesmo modo que a viu no banheiro.

**Lindinha: **Meu nome é Lindinha!

**Durão: **O que estou fazendo na sua casa?

**Lindinha: **Te trouxeram pra cá depois de te acharem desmaiado numa construção! E não adianta tentar me atacar! O Professor tirou seus poderes!

**Durão: ***espantado* QUE?

Ele tentou voar pegando impulso, mas caiu no chão.

**Lindinha: **Ele irá devolver!

**Durão: **Quando?

**Lindinha: **Só depois que o ferimento na sua cabeça sarar! Vai demorar uma semana, mais ou menos! Agora eu vou me vestir e você precisa sair do quarto!

Lindinha empurrou Durão pra fora do quarto. Enquanto ela se vestia, ele refletia do lado de fora.

**Durão: **_É assim que o corpo das garotas fica quando elas crescem? Ei, por que estou pensando isso?_

**Lindinha: **Já terminei!

**Durão: ***entrando no quarto* Vocês já voltaram?

**Lindinha: ***confusa* De onde?

**Durão: **Como assim "de onde"? Do lugar onde vocês estiveram todo esse tempo!

**Lindinha: **Eu não saí de Towsville! Minhas irmãs que saíram! Eu combato o crime sozinha!

**Durão: **Mas eu nunca mais te vi! Não que isso interesse, mas...

Durão tapou a boca ao notar o que disse.

**Lindinha: ***sorriso maroto* Então você estava com saudades de mim?

**Durão: ***vermelho* Eu não disse isso!

**Lindinha: **Mas acho que pretendia dizer! Afinal, por que está vermelho?

**Durão: **Pra combinar com a minha roupa!

Lindinha começou a rir.

**Professor: **Já está na hora do jantar!

Os dois foram para a cozinha.


	4. Avisos e sentimentos

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Dois dias depois, em Nova York...

**Florzinha: **Nem posso acreditar que vamos voltar pra casa daqui há três meses!

**Docinho: **Nem eu! Você quer ligar para a Lindinha?

**Florzinha: **Claro!

Florzinha pegou o telefone e ligou pra casa.

**Florzinha: **Alô, Lindinha?

**Lindinha: ***do outro lado da linha* Florzinha, há quanto tempo! Estou com saudades!

**Florzinha: **Eu também! Mas tenho novidades: daqui há três meses nós vamos...

**Durão: **Lindinha, você viu a escova de cabelo?

**Lindinha: **Eu guardei no armário do banheiro!

Durão foi ao banheiro.

**Florzinha: **Ei Lindinha, quem está aí no quarto com você?

**Lindinha: **Er... é o... meu namorado!

Durão derrubou a escova de cabelo ao ouvir isso.

**Florzinha: **Você conseguiu um namorado em dois meses? E qual é o nome dele?

**Lindinha: **Isso é segredo! Tchau!

Lindinha desligou o telefone.

**Durão: ***voltando pro quarto* Por que disse à sua irmã que sou seu namorado se não é verdade?

**Lindinha: **Eu não podia dizer que tem um menino desordeiro morando comigo! Mas mudando de assunto, você quer sair?

**Durão: ***surpreso* Como? Você está me convidando pra sair?

**Lindinha: **Estou! Qual é o problema? Sua inimiga é a Florzinha, não eu!

**Durão: **Hum... acho que não tem problema! Ta certo!

Lindinha e Durão foram para a praia de Towsville. Ambos estavam com trajes de banho.

**Lindinha: **Nunca vim aqui sem minha família! E muito menos com um desordeiro!

**Durão: **E eu, então? Nunca vim aqui! Opa!

Durão percebeu que Lindinha segurou sua mão. Ela passava a outra mão pelos cabelos dele.

**Lindinha: **Em todas as nossas batalhas, eu nunca tinha percebido até agora o quanto você é bonito!

**Durão: ***corando* Li... Lindinha!

Ela o puxou pra mais perto de si e o beijou, sendo retribuída por ele.


	5. Problemas de saúde

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Infelizmente, tudo que é bom, um dia acaba. O machucado de Durão logo sarou, e ele teve que se despedir de Lindinha e voltar a morar com os irmãos.

**Fortão: **Onde esteve todo esse tempo?

Durão teve que inventar uma boa desculpa.

**Durão: **Er... com o Macaco Loco!

Felizmente, os irmãos acreditaram.

Três meses depois, Florzinha e Docinho voltaram de Nova York, e já quiseram saber de tudo.

**Florzinha: **E então, Lindinha? Como vão as coisas com seu namorado?

**Lindinha: **Bo... bom, ele ficou morando aqui uma semana, e depois foi embora! *triste* Admito que foi uma despedida difícil!

Ela contou tudo, menos que era o Durão que estava na sua casa. De repente, o telefone tocou e Docinho foi atender.

**Docinho: **Alô? Oi Prefeito! Sim, já estamos indo! *desligando o telefone* Os meninos desordeiros estão aprontando de novo! No Mc Donald's!

Lindinha ficou com um brilho nos olhos. Iria ver o Durão de novo. As três voaram para o Mc Donald's.

**Durão: **Ora, ora, se não são as meninas superpoderosas! Já estava na hora de vocês aparecerem!

Durão, mesmo com um sorriso maroto, estava feliz em ver Lindinha.

Os dois trios começaram a lutar: Durão com Florzinha, Fortão com Docinho, e Explosão com Lindinha. Lindinha usava seu poder novo, o do fogo, mas de repente ele começou a falhar, e por pouco ela não consegue desviar do ataque elétrico de Explosão.

**Explosão: ***atacando com tudo* O que foi? Está perdendo a força? Essa batalha está ficando divertida!

**Lindinha: ***desesperada*_ Droga! Eu estou perdendo minha força! Vou ter que deixar a batalha!_

Ela fez uma luz tão forte que quase cegou o Explosão, mas ele não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos. Lindinha aproveitou pra fugir e as irmãs a seguiram depois de despistarem os meninos. À noite, interrogaram a irmã.

**Docinho: ***de cara amarrada* O que aconteceu na batalha pra você fugir daquele jeito?

Florzinha lhe jogou um olhar gelado.

**Lindinha: **Eu sei lá! Parece que minha força está sumindo!

De repente, Lindinha sentiu vontade de vomitar. Correu pro banheiro e fechou a porta, botando tudo pra fora.

**Lindinha: ***desesperada* _O que está havendo comigo?_

De repente, chegou uma hipótese na sua cabeça.

**Lindinha: ***em choque* Se... será que eu estou...


	6. Lindinha está grávida

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Para ter certeza de sua hipótese, Lindinha foi fazer um certo teste na clinica de Towsville. Depois de dois dias, o resultado veio pelo correio: positivo. Lindinha estava grávida.

**Lindinha: ***vendo o resultado do teste* E agora? Se o Professor e as meninas descobrirem que estou grávida, vão me fazer um monte de perguntas! Quem é o pai da criança, por exemplo! Mas eu não vou abortar, nem pensar!

Mas a descoberta estava por vir. Florzinha e Docinho estranhavam que Lindinha estava comendo fora de hora muitas vezes, e que nas batalhas os poderes dela pareciam cada vez mais fracos. Um dia, ao passarem pela sala e verem Lindinha vendo TV, notaram que ela estava com a barriga um pouco saliente.

**Florzinha: **Acho melhor você parar com os exageros, Lindinha! Já está criando barriga!

Foi só no sexto mês da gravidez que as garotas e o Professor começaram a ficar preocupados com o tamanho da barriga de Lindinha.

**Docinho: **Acho melhor levarmos Lindinha ao mêdico!

Contra a vontade, Lindinha foi levada ao médico, que examinou sua barriga.

**Professor: **E então, Doutor?

**Médico: **Ela está grávida de 6 meses! Não entendo como não repararam antes!

A família de Lindinha ficou muda. Dois minutos depois o Professor desmaiou, sem acreditar que seria avô. À noite, Lindinha foi interrogada pelas irmãs.

**Florzinha: ***fazendo bico* Por que não nos contou que estava grávida?

**Lindinha: ***cabeça baixa* Eu tive medo! De ser expulsa de casa, por exemplo!

**Florzinha: **Você sabe que nunca faríamos isso! Pelo contrário, te daríamos apoio!

**Docinho: **Quem é o pai? Seu namorado?

Lindinha apenas concordou com a cabeça.

**Docinho: **E agora, Florzinha? Ela vai criar a criança sozinha?

**Florzinha: **É claro que não! Nós vamos ajudar!

Lindinha deu um pequeno sorriso.


	7. Durão descobre tudo

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Três meses depois, Lindinha deu a luz à um casal de filhos: Zac e Milena. Zac tinha os cabelos loiros, e Milena os cabelos ruivos. Como viviam dormindo, não dava ainda pra ver a cor dos olhos.

**Docinho: ***vendo Lindinha amamentando* Que lindos os nossos sobrinhos! Só não entendo o porquê da Milena ter cabelos ruivos!

**Florzinha: **Ai Docinho, vai ver o pai dos bebês é ruivo! Opa, o telefone! *indo atender* Alô, Prefeito? Uma explosão na praça de alimentação? Já estamos indo! Lindinha, você continua amamentando os bebês que nós já voltamos!

As duas voaram para a praça de alimentação. Eram os meninos desordeiros novamente.

**Fortão: ***sarcásticamente* E aí, Superpoderosas?

**Docinho: ***de cara feia* Dá pra ver que vocês não enjoam disso!

**Explosão: **Cadê a tal loirinha?

**Florzinha: **Ela não pôde vir! Assuntos familiares em casa!

Durão estranhou a resposta dela, já que conhecia a família de Lindinha: Florzinha, Docinho e o Professor. Mas o trio e a dupla começaram a lutar e, aos poucos a luta foi chegando perto da casa das superpoderosas.

Lindinha tinha acabado de amamentar os bebês, e estava quase adormecendo quando levou um susto. A briga deles chegou a quebrar a janela, e estava acontecendo dentro do quarto. Até que os meninos repararam em Lindinha.

**Fortão: **Ora, ora! Então esses são os "assuntos familiares"? A loirinha superpoderosa tem filhos!

Durão levou um susto. Ele não tinha nem idéia de que era pai, até aquele momento.

**Explosão: **Ei, a gente podia aproveitar que a garota está sem defesa e destruí-la junto com os filhos!

Ele e Fortão já iam fazer isso, mas Durão ficou na frente de Lindinha e dos gêmeos.

**Fortão: **Por que está protegendo essa garota, afinal?

**Durão: ***bravo* Porque o pai desses bebês sou eu!

**Florzinha: **Você? Isso só pode ser uma piada!

**Lindinha: **Não é não, Florzinha! Durão está falando a verdade!

**Fortão: ***olhos arregalados* DURÃO TEVE FILHOS COM UMA SUPERPODEROSA?

Durão confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo os irmãos desmaiarem, assim como Florzinha e Docinho. Durão foi até Lindinha e se sentou do seu lado na cama.

**Durão: **Eu posso ver?

Lindinha entregou a Milena e ele a segurou.

**Durão: ***olhar terno* Ela é a minha cara! E o Zac é a sua!

**Lindinha: **Acha que no futuro iremos nos casar e formar a nossa família?

**Durão: **Claro que sim! Eu amo você e os nossos filhos!

Eles se deram um beijo, que só não teve testemunhas porque todos continuavam desmaiados.

FIM!


End file.
